a perfect night for a run
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It was a perfect night for a run for Mary, but not in a good way.


Note: Slightly Canon Divergent where Mulciber hadn't used magic on Mary yet.

* * *

It started off like any other day. I would attend my classes, brush past the insults from the occasional Pureblood, and stick close to Lily when I could. Unfortunately, it didn't end as it usually did. Normally, I would be leaving the library and heading for the Gryffindor Tower, but I decided to go to the courtyard instead.

I wish I didn't. I wish I had done my usual thing and went to the library. I wouldn't have been cornered at the tree I was sitting at staring at the wizard before me. I'd been studying for the Arithmancy quiz that would be coming up. But then Mulciber turned up; I knew it was him from those haunting, forest green eyes.

I would never forget those eyes.

"You know," he trailed off, not bothering to look her in the eye, "Avery likes to play twisted games with people, and one of his favorites is making girls fall in love with him," Mulciber said.

"Especially grimy wenches like yourself. I'm not like that, of course. In fact, I like to let the Mudbloods in the school know exactly where their place is." He started examining his nails as if he were a cat waiting for its prey to run. "In the ground they're made from.

"This is your end, Mudblood, and the rest of the filth is going with you," Mulciber finished, heading towards her.

As soon as his eyes met mine, fear and dread coursed through my body. My instincts took over, and I ran.

Being chased was nothing like in the books or on the telly. The characters sounded heroic, sexy, and in command of the situation. Reality was far from that pretty version of running to save your skin. I had no time to grab my books near the tree in the courtyard.

One insult led to another, and now I'm running down the corridor. I cursed under my breath for disregarding the time because most of the students were already in their common rooms, so no one would be coming to my rescue. It was the one time I wished I would be caught by Mrs. Norris and Filch.

Though there's a cold feeling in my stomach that's telling me that I wouldn't. He was coming for me, and no one else would be there to defend me.

"I'm going to catch you, filthy little Mudblood," he taunted, his voice bouncing off the walls. It sent a chill down my spine. My steps crashed against the stone, and I could feel my face is flushed. As soon as I saw the moving stairs, I dashed for them with my life. I made it in time, and I continued to run.

I didn't hear Mulciber behind me anymore, and when I looked over my shoulder, I didn't see him. A feeling of relief washed over my body, and I slid down the wall. I hadn't even taken more than thirty seconds to catch my breath when I heard it.

"Aww, does somebody need a hug?"

His voice had reached my ears too quickly, but I didn't know where he was. I couldn't take the risk, so I stood up as quickly as I could. Then my feet did the rest; they took me down another corridor as fast as possible.

My heart is pounding; my panicked breath is like thunder in my ears. My thighs are burning; my lungs are on fire. I'm praying not to trip. I can feel the adrenaline almost bursting through my skin.

I don't even know why he's coming for _me_. It doesn't matter now. He's coming. I can hear his heavy steps pounding against the stone floor. His sinister laugh filled my ears. Oh Merlin, he's right behind me. I feel his fingers snatching my long blonde hair, tangling and tugging.

My head bobbed backwards. The scream squeaked through my tightened throat. His face is looming over mine.

I would never forget that manic look in those forest green eyes.

Then I feel something hard against my arm, and I realized that it was my wand. _Where the bloody hell were you when I needed you before?_ I could have snorted at myself at that moment. I'm near...whatever end Mulciber had planned for me, and I'm scolding my wand as if I could have used it.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, Mary," Mulciber said with a sneer. His wand was raised and trained on me. Before he could utter a spell, my lips moved quicker, uttering the first thing that came to my mind.

" _Levicorpus_!"

I heard the incantation from somewhere…I think it was during one of my many conversations with Lily. Regardless of its origin, it did the trick. Mulciber was hanging upside down by one of his ankles, his Slytherin scarf covering part of his face.

"Just you wait, you piece of vermin!" he shouted from his position. "I will get my hands on you, and you will pay for this! You are nothing but a dirty roach in the magical society, and will always be inferior to us, just like the rest of those Muggles and blood traitors!"

I had gathered enough time to compose myself while Mulciber spat his threats. For a moment there, I feared for my life, and I had forgotten who I was.

I am Mary Macdonald, damnit.

"You don't belong in _my_ world," he continued.

I stood my ground, sending him a glare. "That's where you're wrong, Mulciber. I _do_ belong here, and there's nothing you can do to keep me away. _Incarcerous_!"

Ropes jutted from my wand, binding Mulciber in midair. I didn't know how long the first spell would last, so I had to make sure to protect myself. I'm honestly kicking myself for not thinking of any of this beforehand, but then again, I _was_ running from him.

When I felt that I could do it, I started to turn away from him and got as far as I could while he couldn't chase me. Filch and Mrs. Norris' presence would be welcomed at this time as well.

Despite my bravado and the distance now placed between me and Mulciber, I still couldn't shake those evocative eyes boring into mine.

I have to warn Lily about this.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and QLFC**

 **(QLFC)** **Team** : Wigtown Wanderers; **Position** : Chaser 1; **Prompt** : write about a 'light' character protecting themselves; **Additional Prompts** : (color) forest green, (dialogue) "Aww, does somebody need a hug?" , (spell) Levicorpus

 **(HSWW) Assignment #11 Notable Witches and Wizards Task 7** : write about someone with an intense dislike or hatred of Muggles

 **Insane House Challenge:** Spell - Levicorpus

 **Character Appreciation:** (word) sneer

 **Book of the Month: Master Legend** \- (trait) villain, (word) wish, (dialogue) "[Name] likes to play twisted games with people, and one of his favorites is making girls fall in love with him."

 **Count Your Buttons** : (object) scarf, (word) filthy

 **Lyric Alley** : You have stolen my slumber

 **Lo's Lowdown** : Christine Chapel - word: overlooked

 **Eagle Day** : Marietta Edgecombe - (word) defend, (emotion) fear

 **Hot Air Balloon Challenge** \- (word) end

 **Summer Prompts** : (word) heat; **Elemental** \- "touch me and you'll burn." -Margaret Atwood; **Gryffindor Challenge** : trait - arrogant; **Star Chart** \- Perseid's Meteor Show: (word) rescue

 **Word Count** : 1,048


End file.
